


Una scommessa di troppo

by ImperialPair



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Writober, fanwriterit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Una scommessa di troppoFandom: RanmaPairing: Kuno x RanmaPrompt: BacioChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, Crack Pair, shounen-ai, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una scommessa di troppo  
Fandom: Ranma  
Pairing: Kuno x Ranma  
Prompt: Bacio  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Romantico, Crack Pair, shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Kuno non sapeva dire del perché avesse accettato quella scommessa con Nabiki, pur sapendo che in caso di sconfitta avrebbe dovuto baciarsi con Ranma Saotome. Era così certo di vincere da averla accettata a scatola chiusa la clausola, ma nulla andò come previsto.  
“La colpa è tutta di Nabiki Tendo!” urlò Tatewaki nella propria mente mentre il kouhai avanzava contrariato verso di lui all’idea di baciarlo.  
La cosa che più trovava insopportabile, non era tanto la scommessa persa ma il fatto che quella bocca sembrasse terribilmente invitante.  
«Non avvicinare la tua sporca bocca alla mia: le mie labbra sono riservate solamente alla dolcissima ragazza con il codino e alla bellissima Akane Tendo!»  
«Abbiamo perso la scommessa contro Nabiki, dobbiamo baciarci».  
«Non posso farlo, non con te!»  
Sentiva il bisogno di fermare quel ragazzo, doveva farlo ad ogni costo perché non voleva ammettere a sé stesso che desiderasse baciarlo sul serio, perché questo significava infrangere il fragile cuore delle sue due innamorate.  
Defilarsi però gli sarebbe stato impossibile, Saotome lo aveva bloccato al muro nonostante sul viso gli era dipinta un’espressione alquanto scettica.  
«Credi che io stia saltando di gioia? Se non fosse stato per Nabiki, io non mi sarei cacciato in questa situazione nauseante!»  
“Nauseante?” Kuno non poté non ripetersi tale affermazione nella propria mente ammettendo a sé stesso che una simile situazione sarebbe dovuta essere quantomeno disgustosa, no?  
Dopotutto si stava per baciare con qualcuno che aveva il suo stesso sesso, il ragazzo che gli voleva rubare le due ragazze di cui era follemente innamorato, quindi come poteva nutrire tutto quel desiderio nei confronti del rivale?  
Era questo che il tuono blu non riusciva a concepire. La voglia veemente che lo stava attanagliando non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno esistere visto la sua eterosessualità, però il suo cuore batteva velocemente man a mano che Ranma avvinava le proprie labbra.  
Era così vicino che riusciva ad avvertire il suo respiro, ma proprio l’istante prima di sfiorare la sua bocca, il kouhai si tirò indietro.  
«Non ci riesco».  
Era normale che si fosse fermato, questo Kuno lo sapeva, ma allora cos’era quel senso di delusione? Il fatto era che Saotome emanava un richiamo a cui non poteva opporsi. Qualcosa dentro di lui scattò e si ritrovò a baciarlo senza poter opporre resistenza.  
Quel ragazzo l’aveva attirato in una morsa che gli rendeva impossibile staccarsi, forse a causa di quei brividi o perché in fondo baciarlo era così bello da non aver voglia di smettere di farlo.  
“Chissà se baciare la ragazza col codino e Akane possa essere così meraviglioso”.  
Tatewaki cercò d’immaginare una delle due ragazze, ma per quanto si sforzasse nella sua mente riusciva a figurarsi solamente il profilo di Ranma Saotome e fu proprio in quell’istante che Kuno finalmente capì di essere pazzo di quel ragazzo.  
Gli ci era voluto solamente una scommessa persa contro Nabiki Tendo per capirlo, ma ora che le cose gli erano chiare, avrebbe fatto di tutto per conquistare il suo nuovo amore, parola di Tatewaki Kuno tuono blu della Scuola Superiore Furinkan.


	2. Lo shock di Ranma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Lo shock di Ranma  
Fandom: Ranma  
Pairing: Kuno x Ranma  
Prompt: Bagno caldo  
Challenge: Witober  
Genere: Romantico, Crack Pair, shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

La sola ipotetica idea di poggiare le labbra su quelle di uomo, per Ranma era sempre stata una delle cose più disgustose che esistessero al mondo e non sapeva dire come avesse fatto a lasciarsi coinvolgere da Nabiki in quell’assurda scommessa.  
Come aveva fatto dunque ad accettare? No sapeva dirlo nemmeno lui, ma avrebbe tanto voluto tornare indietro del tempo per non ritrovarsi con le labbra di Kuno appiccicate alle sue, ma non perché fossero disgustose, ma solo perché in qualche assurdo modo quel bacio gli era piaciuto.  
Per lui era stato un vero trauma e, una volto tornato a casa, sperava che un bagno caldo potesse aiutarlo a superare lo shock.  
L’acqua calda aveva sempre avuto capacità di rilassarlo, sopratutto da quando a causa dell’acqua fredda finiva con il trasformarsi in una ragazza, così Ranma sperava che potesse aiutarlo anche in quel caso. Però in quell’istante non sembrava essere in grado di sciogliere i suoi nervi.  
Per tutto il tempo, per lui fu impossibile non pensare alle labbra di Kuno e un fastidioso formicolio allo stomaco ancora lo tormentava, ma la cosa peggiore era accettare l’idea che aveva trovato fantastico il suo bacio.  
Pensava e ripensava alle sue labbra e in qualche modo si era ritrovato con le mani sull’intimità ritrovandosi a immaginare l’altro andare oltre.  
«Kuno… Kuno…».  
Aveva appena pensato ad un ragazzo facendo dell’autoerotismo e la cosa non era affatto normale, no?  
«Non posso essermi masturbarbato pensando a Kuno: sono etero! »  
Da quel giorno però tutte le sue certezze vacillarono e Ranma non avrebbe potuto accettarlo in nessun modo.


End file.
